ninjagopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cole
Note: This is for the character, not the set. Background Cole was a Mountain Climber and on one of his climbs he noticed Sensei Wu on one of the slopes, he was taken in to be trained to become a powerful Ninja of Earth. After training Cole was appointed leader of his team and lead them through dangerous places throughout Ninjago often reminding Kai that they are a team. Cole and his team managed to gather all of the Golden Weapons and defeat the creatures who guarded them. Unfortunalty though he and his team was ambushed in the Forest of Tranquility losing 3 of the 4 weapons. Knowing Samukai would return to give the weapons back to his Master, they set off. Sadly for him, he had to go on a Dragon, which frightened him to the point of him hiding behind a Pillar, but Kai found a solution. Screaming all the way to the Underworld while sitting on the back of the Earth Dragon. He, Kai, Jay and Zane reached the Underworld, where they witnessed Sensei fighting Samukai, Samukai presumably dying and Garmadon free from his prison. He then came along with the others to Jamonicai vilage to fight Lord Garmadon who they had belived to return but found out that it was his son instead, Lloyd Garmadon, causing a comotion. They stop him and then find a piece of parchment saying about a "Green Ninja". The ninja's then return to the dojo and compete to discover who the green ninja is. Cole defeats Zane and then goes on to face Kai in the final round. Wu then stops them after they nearly burn the dojo down. They then return to Jamonicai villaige to fight Lloyd again who has released the Hypnobrai tribe of Serpentine. During the fight he gets the Hypnobrai Staff but is hypnotised by a Serpentine named Skales, who later comes the leader. He is belived to be freed of it moments later and he then puts the staff into the fountain and frees the people of the vilage from the control of the Hypnobrai. However, unknown to him and the ninja, Skales still has influence over him which could later be used as a weapon for the tribe. Personality and traits Cole is the ninja's team leader, and a good friend. He often has to remind fellow ninja Kai that they are a team because he keeps racing off ahead hoping to find his sister, Nya. Cole's strong, dependable and - POW! - solid like a rock. Cole pushes himself to the limit. He climbs the highest mountain, then tunnels through it for fun. He is a force of nature that can not be stopped; unless of course, you're a dragon, a big, scary dragon. His weapon of choice is a staff and his main strength is his defence. Appearences *2263 Turbo Shredder *2516 Ninja Training Outpost *2509 Earth Dragon Defence *2520 Ninja Battle Arena *2112 Cole *2170 Cole DX Category:Character Category:Ninja Category:Mountain Climber